


Night Visit

by AndyWithAnY



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, yova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWithAnY/pseuds/AndyWithAnY
Summary: Yoru once again finds it difficult to sleep. At least Sova can help
Relationships: Sova/Yoru (VALORANT)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Night Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Another oneshot from yova
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes, my english is horrible - And good reading=w=

Yoru had woken up in a fright again — His unsteady breathing seemed to struggle to find some air, the feeling was that he was suffocating in his sleep. Even so, his memory was a great blank, the images were blurry preventing him from understanding what was going on. Even so the sounds continued to live echoing through his ears like explosions, it is worth mentioning, none of that was good or relaxing, something that clearly would not let the Japanese fall asleep again, at least, not there

It didn't take long for the solution to come and he got out of bed, the icy air that was suddenly felt made him shudder for a moment. It took seconds for him to really leave the room, and the state was deplorable: Under his eyes there were dark circles forming, his clothes were rumpled and his hair was tousled. In other circumstances he would rather die than go out like this and be seen in such a way. However, at that moment he didn't care, he even wore blue slippers, such that they were soft and full of props, which made him laugh unconsciously, the shoes were pleasantly quiet, preventing big bangs at dawn.

When he realized he was in front of the door he was looking for, sighed. It wasn't the first time and it certainly wouldn't be the last time he was in Sova's room — The custom, even if unusual, started a few weeks ago, making it impossible to sleep alone again

And Yoru knew he was getting used to it, deep down he felt guilty for somehow taking advantage of the Russian's kindness, but he couldn't help it. Coming out of daydreams he removed the object he had won from the blonde: A key, so that when he wanted, he could enter the room without difficulty. And he did, the knob was turned quietly while the door was opened cautiously in an attempt to make as little noise as possible — The room even though dark did not harm Yoru, he again locked the door before meander peeking over to the warm bed in the room. And the bluish one smiled when at last he was lying in his claimed corner, until ...

— Yoru? — Sova asked sleepily opening his eyes no matter how badly he saw something

— Err, sorry baby — He babbled slightly saddened by the possibility of making noise — I didn't want to wake you up

The Russian on the other hand blew out a happy sigh, it was, he was not sleeping at all. Just as the blueness shared insomnia created from post-mission stress — _I need a vacation_ — He whimpered mentally before feeling his side to find the Japanese already lying down

— I was not sleeping — He replied in a whisper as he snuggled against the body of others

— Uh, no? — A certain relief predominated his voice

— Not

He said simple and rested on Yoru's breastplate. The Japanese on the other hand also decided to take advantage of that and wrapped his arm around the Russian, bringing him closer. The position was comfortable and in addition it left those close enough to appease any other fear of the night. And again, the hunter's heart beat faster making a beautiful blush appear gradually, his luck was that the bluish would not notice with certainty. In return, he again heard Yoru's rapid heartbeat, and if he didn't know their reason, he would worry

— Good night ... — Sova whispered softly, closing her eyes again for a decent rest

— Ah good night baby — He replied happily leaving a kiss on the Russian's forehead

And there the Russian finally fell asleep, with the light locks being slowly caressed by Yoru who even with sleep seemed to insist on enjoying a little more of that precious moment _— So dear ... —_ he gave a last smile in the darkness before sinking into the deep sleep. And certainly the next day would be the subject of the cafeteria, but that happened almost every day, didn't it? Nothing very new, until then

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it s2


End file.
